bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
MNOGP część 3: Ta-Koro
Grafika: MNOLGCh3.png Podróż do Ta-Koro Znów na plaży, decyduję się podążać za śladami prowadzącymi od cylindrycznej łodzi. Może lawa ochłodziła się już wystarczająco, bym mógł przejść. Gdy docieram do końca plaży, okazuje się, że tajemniczy nieznajomy rzeczywiście zniknął. Ale, jak miałem nadzieję, lawa ochłodziła się wystarczająco, bym mógł przejść. Widzę w oddali ufortyfikowane miasto w podstawie wulkanu. Postanawiam to zbadać. Przed bramą miasta napotykam dwóch strażników. Jeden mnie ostrzega: - Jala mówi, że musimy mocno uważać na Rahi. Drugi mówi mi, że mogę przejść, a potem pomocnie dodaje, ze muszę użyć pomieszczenia dźwigni, jeśli most jest opuszczony. Most jest opuszczony, więc wchodzę do pomieszczenia, które, jak mi się wydaje, jest tym pomieszczeniem dźwigni. Zamiast tego spotykam kogoś oglądającego trójwymiarową mapę. Mówi do mnie: - Utraciliśmy kontakt z Ga-Koro, a ja nie mam żadnych Matoran, by wysłać ich na rekonesans. Nigdy nie ma wystarczająco dużo dobrych wojowników, by wysłać ich przeciwko Rahi. Wyglądasz mężnie, podróżniku... Powinieneś trafić do Gwardii. - Kim jesteś? - pytam. - Jestem Jala, kapitan Gwardii- odpowiada. - Moim zadaniem jest chronić miasto przed Rahi. Wiedziałem, że stają się silniejsze, ale nikt w mieście mi nie wierzył... Dopóki nie przejęły Reduty Tren Krom. - Tego dnia straciłem wielu dobrych wojowników. Wtedy przybył Tahu. Teraz wiemy, dlaczego Rahi są w ruchu. Vakama mówi, że on nas uratuje, ale nie widzę powodu, by pokładać w nim CAŁĄ naszą nadzieję. Nie możesz mieć za dużo ochrony. - Co to Rahi? - zastanawiam się głośno. - Rahi służą Makucie- odpowiada. - To okropne potwory, bezwzględne i zaciekłe. Część potrafi latać, inne chodzą po ziemi, a niektóre nawet drążą pod nią tunele, jak słyszałem. Walczyliśmy z nimi wiele. - Ostatnimi czasy stawały się coraz bardziej śmiałe i zepchnęły nas aż tutaj. Ta-Koro rozciągało się kiedyś aż do wybrzeża; Spalona Dżungla była zielonym, spokojnym miejscem, ale w szale naszych bitew została spalona. - Ale jesteśmy Matoranami z Ta-Koro i się nie poddajemy. A teraz Tahu, wielki duch ognia, przybył, by poprowadzić nas przeciwko nim. Mogą zaatakować w każdej chwli, wtedy, gdy się tego najmniej spodziewamy. - To dlatego zawsze musimy być na posterunku. Badałem je wnikliwie... Możliwe, że kiedyś były zwykłymi istotami, jak inne zamieszkujące Mata Nui, zanim Makuta zmienił je... Chociaż nie jestem tego pewien. - Jeśli to prawda, może znajdzie się inny sposób walki z nimi. Ale do tego czasu musimy cały czas patrolować nasze mury i okopy i podtrzymywać płomienie strażnicze. - Co to jest Ta-Koro?- pytam. Jala odpowiada: - Ta-Koro to miasto położone na jeziorze lawy, w cieniu Wielkiego Wulkanu Mangai. Most strzeże wejścia do tej fortecy. Wielu Matoran tam żyje- na pewno o nim słyszałeś? - Większość mieszkańców Ta-Koro uprawia pola lawy na północy, pod wulkanem Mangai. Wielu to surferzy, którzy pływają po rzekach lawy dla sportu. Nasi obywatele są najodważniejsi na całej Mata Nui i nie boimy się zmierzyć z bestiami Makuty jeśli musimy... - Ale nie możemy walczyć sami, a ja nie pokładam wiary w innych miastach Mata Nui. Jeśli nie dołączą do nas w walce, wszyscy zginiemy, z Toa albo bez! Nie umiem wymyślić żadnego innego pytania, więc żegnam się z nim. - Niech Tahu cię chroni, podróżniku- odpowiada i wraca do swojej mapy. Nagle przypominam sobie, po co tu jestem. Zamierzam właśnie zapytać Jalę o pokój dźwigni, kiedy dostrzegam go po prawej. Pociągam za dźwignię, a kamienny most zaczyna podnosić się z lawy. Ta-Koro Po otwarci bramy wchodzę do Ta-Koro. Jest tu wielu Matoran. Zatrzymuję jednego, który właśnie przechodził. Niesie coś. - Hej, tutaj jest ta deska do serfowania po lawie, o której przechowanie mnie prosiłeś- mówi. Nie przypominam sobie, bym kogokolwiek prosił o przechowanie deski do serfowania po lawie, ale akceptuję ją mimo wszystko. - Serfowanie po lawie jest niebezpieczne, ale daje wielką radość!- mówi odchodząc. Przede mną rozmawia dwóch Matoran. - Rahi przejęły Jar Tren Krom. Koniec z uprawianiem tamtejszej lawy! - drugi mnie zauważa. - Pomożesz nam? Praca farmera nigdy nie jest zrobiona. To do nas należy wyhodować całe ciepło w Ta-Koro. Coś z tyłu mojej głowy mówi mi, że nie jestem raczej farmerem, więc odchodzę. Po prawej inny Matoranin jest zajęty czyszczeniem. Mówi: - Teraz, kiedy Tahu jest tutaj, muszę utrzymać Suva w czystości. Trudno to zrobić z tym całym dymem i pyłem wokół! Suva to miejsce, gdzie Tahu przyniesie Kanohi. Podchodzę do wejścia do tunelu, ale jest zamknięte. Kiedy obracam się w lewo, by odejść, zauważam pomieszczenie, gdzie drga światło ognia. Wchodzę do środka i widzę jakąś postać stojącą przed ogniem. Jest wyższy od Matoran z Ta-Koro i ma Laskę Ognia. Odwraca się w moją stronę, skłania się lekko i wtedy mówi. Opowieść Vakamy - Więc w końcu odnalazłeś drogę z powrotem. Jesteś odważny. Nie wiem, co przyniosło cię do tego miasta, ale powinieneś uważać... Jest tu kilku, którzy cię pamiętają. Matoranie z Ta-Koro są tak skorzy do gniewu, jak Wielki Mangai, w którego cieniu żyjemy. Lecz teraz, w pierwszej godzinie nadziei, mogą być bardziej cierpliwi niż zwykle. Tak, w Ta-Koro jest nadzieja. Tahu jest tutaj. To Jala go znalazł. Złapał go w pułapkę przeznaczoną na Rahi. Był to prawie koniec mojego dzielnego kapitana i jego sławnej Gwardii!- Jego opowieść o tym, jak Jala złapał Tahu jest tak elokwentna i żywa, że niemalże czuję, jakbym ja sam tam był. Najpierw pułapka jest zastawiona. Wtedy z ciemności wychodzi wysoki nieznajomy. Z jego opisu wnioskuję, że był to ten sam nieznajomy, którego widziałem na plaży, jak odchodził. Nagle pułapka jest uruchomiona i wysokie, drewniane pale otaczają nieznajomego. Nie jest jednak złapany na długo- natychmiast wszystkie pale zostają ścięte za jednym, ognistym zamachem. Zdecydowani na walkę, Jala ze swoja Gwardią atakują nieznajomego. Lecz tuż przed bitwą jest on rozpoznany jako Tahu i Matoranie ukłonili się. - Matoranie są uradowani, ale wiem, że ich odwaga będzie teraz przetestowana bardziej niż kiedykolwiek- mój gospodarz kontynuuje po zakończeniu opowieści. - Przybycie Tahu oznacza pierwszy krok w wielkiej walce. Mam teraz wiele do zrobienia. Przykro mi, ponieważ mam dla ciebie tak mało czasu. Jak wiesz, jest dużo do zrobienia. O co jeszcze chciałbyś mnie spytać? - Skąd mnie znasz?- pytam. - To nie czas na żarty- odpowiada. - Czy zapomniałeś o wszystkich swoich wielkich czynach oraz o tym, co zabrało cię z dala od nas? Jestem zawstydzony, ponieważ muszę przyznać, że naprawdę zapomniałem, lecz pytam dalej: - Kim jesteś? - Jestem Vakama- odpowiada. - Jestem Turagą tej wioski. Jestem Tym, Który Przechowuje Legendy, Dowódcą Ta-Koro; Tym, Który Dzierży Wielką Laskę Ognia i Uprawia Płonące Serce Mangai. Czy twoje bezcelowe wędrówki sprawiły, że wszystko zapomniałeś? Na pewno wciąż masz Deskę do serfowania po lawie, ponieważ był to specjalny podarunek. Serfowanie po lawie to trudna umiejętność i nikt poza tymi, którzy mieszkają w Ta-Koro nie ma o niej wiedzy. Byłoby przykre, gdybyś całkowicie ją zapomniał. Zadowolony, ponieważ teraz naprawdę mam Deskę, pytam nieznajomego dalej: - Kim jest Tahu? Vakama odpowiada: - On nas ocali. Przybył z niebios, jak było przepowiedziane w starożytnych legendach naszego miasta, by walczyć z Makutą ze swoim Mieczem Ognia i uwolnić nas spod tyranii. Jest wielkim bohaterem i będzie walczył z Rahi Makuty i zmierzy się z wielkimi niebezpieczeństwami. Legendy przepowiadają przybycie sześciu bohaterów na tę wyspę, a Tahu jest najzacieklejszym z nich. Ale jego przejście na Mata Nui pozostawiło go... niepewnym. Potrzebował pomocy, by zrozumieć jego długo oczekiwane zadanie. Powiedziałem Tahu wszystko, co wiem o Legendach Mata Nui i Maskach Mocy. Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogę. Teraz on musi wyprawić się w dzicz i znaleźć sposób, by pokonać Makutę. Nastrój Vakamy się zmienia. Widocznie nie ma już dla mnie więcej czasu. - Wybacz, ale mam dużo do zrobienia- mówi, odwracając się z powrotem do swojego ognia. - Przygotowuję się do przybycia jeszcze jednego... Nie jestem pewien, ale gwiazdy ujawniły nową przepowiednię, której nie zrozumiałem jeszcze całkowicie... Spalony Las Kategoria:Gry